Mortal Instruments Drabble
by shewritesstories
Summary: Just a brain break between writing my other stories. Malec Sizzy Clace...
1. A Meet in the Park

**So as a sort of brain release from Don't Double Date, I thought I'd relax with some mortal instruments gibberish.**

**Review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**-L**

A cough, once, was enough to cause Clary to turn. Her hair spun out behind her, and for a brief moment it was a luscious red fan, spraying out from her head and catching in the bright sunlight that filtered through the leaves in central park

Jace caught his breath. He was sure that she had become even more beautiful since he last saw her, and when her face lit up at the sight of him, he almost melted on the spot. He'd been visiting Idris with the Lightwoods, and Clary had been unable to come, as she was helping Magnus redecorate, insistent that he mustn't use magic.

Evidence of her painting was splattered across her cheeks, neon green, pale blue and purple flecks blended with her freckles, causing her eyes to look even brighter. Unable to speak in fear of crying with joy, Jace merely held out his arms, into which she ran with a squeak.

"It's only been a week," he murmured into her hair jokingly, and in response she gripped him harder

"A week too long, she muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled softly, and stroked her bright hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "So much it hurts"

"Love you more," Clary giggled, and pulled back to look up at him, her face stretched into a wide grin.

He gasped sarcastically.

"Impossible!" he retorted, and reached for her, but she darted off, giggling loudly. She looked glorious, her hair shining like polished copper in the late summer sun, and Jace raced after her.

"Oh my, you're too fast for me," he gasped, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he propped himself against a tree and panted exaggeratedly. Clary stepped forward hesitantly, and Jace lunged for her, grabbing her round the waist and spinning her round so she was bent over his arms, screaming in delight. He tossed her over his shoulder, and she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt.

"Jaaace." she whined, but was still giggling. He sat down at the base of a nearby tree, and Clary wiggled so she was sitting on his lap. She looked up at him lovingly, and ran her hand over his tousled hair and down his cheek until it reached his neck, where her nails-caked with paint-scratched at his collar bone gently. He shut his eyes, and she took the opportunity to admire him. He'd gained a musky tan whilst he was away, and his skin glowed and she leant forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I missed you," she whispered against his skin, and his mouth turned up at the corner in a grin that caused her heart to flutter.


	2. The Red Ring Of Death

**Here's a little Sizzy for you fans out there :)**

**A tinsey bit of Malec too cause I ship them so hard my head hurts :P**

**Modern AU, all human.**

**-L x**

**(Characters belong to Cassie!)**

Simon stared desperately at the red ring around his Xbox power button, willing it to suddenly turn green.

"It's the red ring of death man," Jordan said from behind him. "That's it. Over. Caput. No more, my friend."

"I can see that," Simon hissed, but didn't turn away. Instead, he reached forward and pulled the plug from the wall. "I'm going to the institute. Need anything whilst I'm out?"

Jordan shook his head no, smirking at the way Simon referred to his girlfriend's house. It was a huge place, and it was Clary who had first pointed out that it looked like an institute. After accidently stuttering it out to Alec during an awkward conversation about his sister, Izzy, the name had sort of stuck. Now everybody referred to it as that, and Maryse was the mistress of the house (although only her children dared call her that).

Simon shrugged on his jacket and a pair of boots, and headed out of the apartment. The stairs were wet, and he was careful not to slip on them as he descended to the lobby. Once outside, he realised why the stairs had been so wet. Puddles lined the streets, and rain bounced off of the sidewalk, splashing his legs and soaking his jeans.

"Great," he muttered. "As if my day couldn't get any better."

"Simon?" he froze, and spun around. Maureen grinned up at him, her hair twisted into tiny pigtails either side of her head, and a frozen umbrella sheltering her and her rainbow anorak from the rain.

He swore softly, and turned and ran.

…

Isabelle Lightwood was straightening her hair.

No, her brother's boyfriend was straightening her hair. Magnus was carefully running a brush through her dense raven hair, and then following it with the straighteners, smoothing her messy bed-head when the ringing call of the doorbell sounded, followed by Church the cat mewing loudly.

"Coming!" Izzy yelled. Church meowed again, and Magnus went to the door, where the cat sat, licking his paws absent-mindedly. The tall boy chuckled, and scooped the cat up in his arms. His own cat, Chairman Meow, was very friendly, unlike Church, who clawed at Magnus' arm and then launched himself on to Izzy's bed. The girl smiled and looked down at the cat, then back to Magnus, who was stroking his arm and frowning.

The doorbell rang again, and Izzy groaned, and heaved herself from her bed. She made her way to her window, threw it open and stuck her head out, then gasped at the cold rain pouring down. She had been woken early this morning by a text from Magnus saying he was coming to pamper her, and had still been in her bed an hour later. It was still only 10 am, she should still be in bed!

"_Who the fuck is it?_" she screeched out the window, annoyed at her now soaking wet hair that Magus had spent the past hour straightening. She could practically feel it frizzing.

"Oh Rapunzel, how your sweet words cause my heart to stutter," a familiar voice called from below, dripping with sarcasm.

_Simon._

She threw her head back out the window, not caring about the rain anymore, and sure enough, there he stood, water running down his glasses and soaking his messy black hair.

"Simon!" she shrieked. "It's pouring! Just come inside!"

"I would," he called back, his voice muffled by the rain. "If the door wasn't locked."

Izzy swore loudly, and Simon raised his eyebrows as she pulled her head back in the window, and disappeared back into her room.

She thundered down the stairs, eventually giving up and sliding down the banister to the ground floor of the 3 storey townhouse. She rushed to the massive front door, slipping on the tiled flooring, and fumbled with the locks, until the door swung open.

She barely had time to speak before Simon rushed in, and wrapped his arms around her. To his delight, she shrieked loudly and squirmed in his grip.

"Nooo!" she yelped, and pushed frantically at his soaking wet jacket. "You're dripping wet!"

Simon laughed loudly, and stepped back, satisfied. Izzy's baggy jumper was damp where his body had pressed against her, and she had a playful pout on her face as she inspected the damage.

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but laugh. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead in places, water running from it in small torrents behind his glasses, which had fogged up in the heat of the house. He looked like a vampire, his lips a funny shade of blue and his skin paper white with the cold.

"You'll have to change," she said. "We'll get some of Alec's stuff for you." Simon's face fell. Alec was a couple of inches shorter than him, meaning all his stuff would be too small. Izzy's eyes sparkled at his dismay, and she took his hand and dragged him upstairs, barely leaving him time to rid himself of his sodden jacket and throw it on the coat stand.

…

Alec's room was grey. Grey walls, darker grey bed spreads, pale grey carpet. The only colour was the many red photo frames that dotted the walls at seemingly random intervals; pictures of him and Magnus in Paris, Greece, Rome, him, Izzy, Jace and Max as kids. There was even a picture of Simon; his arms wrapped around Izzy, standing in front of the institute. He was on his tiptoes, his chin resting on her head, and she was laughing, bent over slightly, her eyes shut tight.

He chuckled quietly, and Izzy turned from where she was raking through her brother's drawers and looked at the photo with a smile. It had been not long after they'd been on a group outing to Germany, when he'd first kissed her. Her cheeks flushed visibly at the memory, such a non-Izzy gesture that Simon was thrown briefly for a moment.

"Here," Izzy said, throwing him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I got him those jeans for his birthday, they're too big, and the t-shirt, well, it'll probably be a bit small."

Simon smiled a thanks at her, and turned around to pull off his soaking shirt. The black material peeled uncomfortably off of his shoulders, and he glanced over his shoulder as he pulled it off to see Izzy standing very still, staring at his back.

"Calm yourself." Simon chuckled lightly, and Izzy began stuttering frantically behind him.

Simon laughed and turned to face her, opening out the t-shirt to pull it over his head when suddenly she was right in front of him, her hand reaching to cup his neck, her face tilting up to his. He ducked his head instinctively to meet hers, and their lips brushed lightly. Simon gently kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then her forehead, and then her nose, and Izzy pulled him forward impatiently.

"C'mon Lewis," she muttered. "You can do better than that." As a reply, Simon wrapped his arms around her waist, and smirked lightly at the gasp that escaped her lips as one hand slid down to rest in the small of her back.

"Flustered, Lightwood?" he whispered hoarsely, and she raised her other hand and placed it on his chest, fingers tracing the faint smattering of hairs across his chest. His eyes fluttered closed as she places a single kiss at his collar bone.

"A little," Izzy whispered, so quiet that Simon could barely hear her, but if she was going to continue, it was cut off with Simon catching her lips with his. Her hand left his chest and travelled up to join the other around his neck, and he bent his head just enough that she didn't have to strain too much to reach the taller boy.

It was at that precise moment that Alec decided to walk in.

"Jesus guys!" he hissed, and Izzy shot away from Simon like she'd been scalded, her face darkening to a mere shade lighter than purple. Simon looked past Alec, and saw Magnus standing in the corridor, giggling to himself.

Simon yanked the shirt that he still held in one hand over his head and grabbed the jeans from the bed, a steady flush creeping over his cheeks. He nodded to Alec, who looked furious, and crept out the room.

"Nice going Lewis," Magnus chuckled from the hallway, and punched the boy on the shoulder lightly.

You have to remember that it was only 10 in the morning. Simon was tired, wet, a little turned on and a lot pissed off. So when he punched Magnus, quite hard, in the ribs, causing the boy to double over in pained laughter, you have to forgive him. It was the Xbox's fault.

**So yeah I hope you guys liked that! It was a lot of fun to write :)**


	3. AN: Malec teaser

_**up and coming update is called 'Operation Malec' and there is a high chance it will be in two parts. Here's a snippet**_

* * *

Izzy looked up at her older brother, and followed his gaze to a tall man walking towards them. He was looking down at his phone, but was avoiding other people on the pavement as if they weren't even there. His hair was spiked up above his head - Izzy was sure she saw a blue streak in there - and his eyes were lined with a heavy layer of sparkly black eyeliner. He had a long blue coat on, and a green top that appeared to be sparkling, _very_ tight leather trousers, and a pair of silver Doc Martins. She reached over and grabbed her brother's arm, and he tore his eyes away to look at her guiltily.

"Alec," she hissed. "Go ask him out." The man was drawing closer, and she tugged on his sleeve with increasing urgency. "Alec he's really hot! Do it!"

Alec could feel his face turning a funny shade of purple, and he shook his head. "I dunno who you're talking about Izz," he responded weakly, but his eyes were following the man again. He _was_ hot. His skin was the same shade as milky tea, and he had high, delicate cheekbones that matched the slight slant of his eyes, suggesting foreign origin.

Izzy groaned and let go of her brother's sleeve. "Don't tell me I never get you anything nice, she said, and Alec opened his mouth in confusion, but before he could get a word out he was being pushed backwards, _hard._

Alec didn't often fall over. He prided himself on his cat-like reflexes, and his superior balance. However, Isabelle had caught him off guard, and now he was most certainly going to fall on his ass in the middle of New York.

He tripped backwards, readying himself for the bruise that was most certainly going to form, but was surprised to feel a strong arms catch him, and he found himself looking up into gold-green eyes lined with dark eyeliner. The man looked surprised, but his face relaxed into a flirtatious grin that man Alec's stomach flip flop uncomfortably.

"Excuse me," the tall man said with amusement, and his voice was smooth and confident. Alec gulped, and his stomach twisted and flopped again. He could see from the close proximity that the gel holding his spiked hair up actually contained small specks of glitter, and his ears were covered in studs and bars and dangling hoops. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Alec was sure if his stomach twirled one more time it would burst. " But I think you just fell for me."

* * *

**_I'm so excited for you guys to read this yay_**

**_-Lxx_**


End file.
